


lumière, darling

by malishka1011



Series: strawberry milk fic [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эпилог милк истории</p>
            </blockquote>





	lumière, darling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lumière, darling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702843) by [Wankerville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wankerville/pseuds/Wankerville). 



Луи всегда думал, что ему будет трудно найти человека, который искренне скажет ему, что он любит его, того, кто заставит его почувствовать себя подобно нечто иному, что он никогда не испытывал ранее.  
  
Но это не так.  
  
(Речь идет о поиске того, кто может заставить тебя почувствовать себя человеком. Та необъяснимая связь между твоим сердцем, разумом и чувствами, что ты испытываешь, когда твои глаза встречаются с глазами любимого и тем, как они улыбаются тебе в ответ.  
  
Это, в каком-то смысле, всегда имело отношение к глазам. Они не всегда пытаются понять все, что ты делаешь, хотя кого мы обманываем, они все понимают, иногда даже не вполне осознавая это. Взгляд глаза в глаза. В этом есть какая-то мягкость, нежность; она плавает в каждом сладком моргании, в каждом сладком обмене взглядами. Понимание каждого набора мыслей без фактического знания. Это — красота).  
  
Луи и Зейн выпускаются из университета в этом году с различными степенями. Осознание этого приходит к ним настолько резко, что практически выбивает почву из-под их ног. В одну минуту они студенты, которые делают нелепые поступки, катаясь на своих скейтах и наслаждаясь своими парнями, и — бац! — через какое-то время они выходят из кампуса без особых причин для возвращения сюда. Луи почти чувствует, как он, наконец, официально превращается во «взрослого человека»; больше не будет классов, учебников и, тем более, славной, славной студенческой жизни. Блять.  
  
День церемонии вручения дипломов — волнение, слезы, поцелуи, мамы и слишком много поздравлений. Они пойманы в ловушку из мантий и шляп, и Зейн кажется таким стеснительным и скромным, улыбаясь его семье, Лиаму и всем остальным. Луи же — это сплошная противоположность, он поддельно зевает, закатывает глаза и показывает язык своим маленьким сестрам, несмотря на Гарри и нахмуренный взгляд Джей.  
  
Сделано несколько фотографий, и те, что Луи нравятся больше всего, стоили ему двадцатку. Также теперь у него есть красивое фото Зейна в его мантии и шляпе и Лиама, стоящего на коленях перед ним. Они отказываются делать фотографию с их родителями, но у Луи, как ни странно, есть план, как можно все смонтировать и отправить это чудо родным на Рождество. Сентиментальная ценность.  
  
(Его реальная любимая фотография, тем не менее, бесценная, неожиданная.  
  
В тот день он просто возился с камерой своей матери, жалуясь на то, что он уже давно готов идти на ужин, и на то, что ему надоел уже этот день. Но их семьи все продолжают общаться и общаться, смотря на Луи, как на ребенка в костюме выпускника.  
  
Обиженно отвернувшись и надув губы, он пытается выяснить, когда камеры стали такими… сложными. Неожиданно объектив ловит образ Гарри, Луи настраивает обзор, и —  
  
Он лежит в зеленой траве на вершине холма, где изначально должна была проходить церемония вручения дипломов, его ноги согнуты в коленях. Парень одет в светло-голубую рубашку на пуговках, которые, за исключением трех нижних, на самом деле расстёгнуты. Его темный галстук-бабочка завязан на запястье вместо шеи, рукава закатаны, черные джинсы скинни с манжетами внизу слегка приспущены, демонстрируя всем аппетитную попку — и как, черт возьми, это все одновременно может быть горячим, теплым и чертовски любящим?  
  
Ноги Гарри босые, пальцы блаженно зарыты в траве, его довольно розовые ногти на пальцах ног мягко контрастируют с ярко-зеленой травой. В кадре так же присутствует и Дейзи. Ангелок, у которой голова парня лежит на маленьких коленях, ее пальчики находятся в его вьющихся волосах, смешанных с ромашками, которые она, несмотря ни на что, продолжает впутывать в его теплые каштановые пряди волос, склонив голову над ним. Она громко хихикает, показывая ровный ряд зубов и маленькие ямочки на щеках, на что Гарри тут же изгибает губы в любящей улыбке. Дэйзи продолжает хихикать и улыбаться, потирая нос о Гарри, незаметно пряча больше цветов в его волосах.  
  
И Луи никогда не чувствовал себя настолько прозрачным.  
  
Прозрачным, потому что вокруг них сотни людей и десятки семей, и, конечно, он, не раздумывая, запечатлевает этот нежный и интимный момент, то, что является действительно сладким и личным, то, что является частичкой его тоже.  
  
(Это — первый раз, когда он задумывается о собственной семье с Гарри, спустя примерно час или около того после окончания университета).  
  
За спинами Гарри и Луи Энн и Джей планируют небольшое праздничное путешествие в Париж в качестве поздравления Луи с окончанием учебы. Они год откладывали лишние деньги, и за ужином они удивляют мальчиков двумя билетами на поезд, бронированием номеров в отеле, двумя резервами столика в ресторане, и затем конвертом с деньгами, наряду с гидом по известным достопримечательностям.  
  
Так, в одну минуту Луи стоит в шапочке и мантии, а в следующий момент на нем надет новый костюм, который мама купила ему, и он сидит в необычном подземном ресторане с Гарри, который расположен напротив него в его собственном костюме. Блик свечей мерцает в зеленых глазах, и Луи вроде как влюбляется снова.  
  
(Они выпивают слишком много вина, занимаются слишком много сексом и получают ужасный загар на пляже).  
  
Так как Луи больше не является студентом колледжа, правила кампуса запрещают ему ночевать там, даже если его парень еще учится. Что за чушь.  
  
Как ни странно, Зейну улыбается удача. После окончания учебы его менеджер, с которым он работал несколько лет, выставляет его картины в грандиозном музее искусств для талантливых, молодых художников. Так же ему предлагают по цене закупки одну из нескольких безупречных квартир, которые были рядом с музеем. Так что он и Лиам были полностью готовы.  
  
Увы, Луи везет меньше. Ему предоставляют место в дошкольных классах, которое было ранее обещано, но зарплата при этом была почти в три раза меньше, что он получал за два года, или за год на позиции учителя, не считая отсутствие жилья.  
  
Таким образом, их новая квартира была намного меньше. Им не разрешили рисовать, вешать полки для лаков для ногтей и заводить домашнее животное, даже если это рыбка.  
  
(Они потеряли свою маленькую рыбку за несколько месяцев до новоселья, но все же).  
  
Вода в их новой квартире текла слишком быстро, стены были слишком тонкими, а кухня, гостиная и столовая находились в одной комнате. Дверь слева вела в их ванную комнату, дверь справа — в их спальню.  
  
Краска на стенах квартиры облупилась, но им все равно не разрешили перекрасить их в первоначальный цвет. Придя, наконец, к компромиссу и отдав многие их своих вещей на хранение, парням ничего не остается, как смириться и начать питаться арахисовым маслом и крекерами, и всем, что Гарри приносит домой из университета. Несмотря ни на что, они все равно были рады.  
  
Гарри увольняется из библиотеки и начинает работать репетитором в университете. Он не зарабатывает так уж и много, чтобы должным образом можно было жить на это целый месяц, но почти ежедневно он приносит маленькую сумму денег, на которые можно купить еду и небольшие предметы первой необходимости, Луи же на ежемесячное пособие оплачивает арендную плату и другие счета.  
  
Шатен весь день работает в дошкольном учреждении, преподавая детям, как правильно надо завязывать обувь, алфавит и цифры. Это — полная занятость, куча заданий, общение со сварливыми и странными детьми, и хотя платят за это почти копейки, он счастлив.  
  
(Даже счастливее, когда приходит домой в свою дерьмовую квартиру к миленькому парню).  
  
Это случается примерно в конце января, когда они впервые по-настоящему ссорятся.  
  
Тот январский вечер для Луи заканчивается громко хлопнувшей дверью и слезами, горящими на глазах. Он идет к Лиаму и Зейну, рыдания огненным шаром мерцают где-то в груди, когда он говорит о том, как они уже два месяца не платили за жилье, что у них нет еды, и что их отношения катятся в пропасть. Он игнорирует каждый звук, который издает его телефон, зная, что это Гарри, который пытается связаться с ним, и в итоге Луи засыпает на диване товарищей с дорожками слез на щеках и опухшими закрытыми глазами.  
  
(Как только Зейн убеждается, что Луи спит, он звонит Гарри и говорит ему, что с его парнем все в порядке.)  
  
На следующий день Томлинсон возвращается домой, он, не раздумывая, со всей силы стучит кулаком в дверь их квартиры, и когда перед его взором предстают налитые кровью глаза Гарри, у него случается истерика. Гарри незамедлительно обнимает своего парня, оборачивая руки вокруг него, его собственные слезы бесконечным потоком скользят вниз по щекам, заливая шею Луи.  
  
Они оба выглядят как полнейшее дерьмо, и они чувствуют себя так же, даже хуже. И когда позднее в тот же день Луи говорит это, вжимая Гарри в матрац, тот фыркает и дерзко, саркастично отвечает:  
  
— Могу сказать то же самое насчет тебя, папочка.  
  
В разгар всех проблем с деньгами и полуночных бесед и обсуждений, как они могут выбраться из этой ямы, Гарри поднимает вопрос о прекращении программы его лечения, зная, что на это тратятся большие деньги.  
  
Луи тут же отвергает это предложение, как будто это самая нелепая идея, которую он когда-либо слышал. Он отрицает это самым быстрым и фирменным способом «совершенно точно нет», отчего глаза Гарри тут же начинают наполняться слезами, слегка дрожащие извинения градом сыплются из его уст, как будто это единственное, о чем он может думать, единственная вещь, которую он придумал сказать, чтобы снова все наладить.  
  
Луи держит Гарри в объятиях, шепча, что у него нет абсолютно никаких причин сожалеть об этом; не задумываясь, он берет его ручки в свои, начиная нежно играть с тонкими пальцами. Беззвучные рыдания говорят за него о том, что Гарри более важен для него, чем теплая вода или наличие еды в холодильнике.  
  
(Даже клубничное молоко становится особым явлением в их квартире).  
  
(Когда ты действительно любишь кого-то, это должно быть легко. Да, порой бывает трудно, может быть больно, в определенное время, но любовь никогда не должна быть трудной. Она должна быть огромной, словно зверь, поглощающий твою душу, но в то же время великолепной, словно непринужденная простота. Она — клей, который соединяет две половинки сердца.  
  
Она достигает твоего сердца и мгновенно притягивает, как магнит, больше чувства, словно она некая мощная взаимность).  
  
Когда Гарри становится выпускником, они просят, чтобы вместо праздника им подарили немного денег, которыми бы они оплатили аренду и счета. Как и предполагалось, полученных денег хватает, чтобы полностью покрыть аренду, что позволяет им отложить намного на черный день и немного на отпуск.  
  
Летом Гарри и Луи работают посменно с Найлом (который бросает свой последний курс универа, чтобы перейти в юридическую школу) в пиццерии. После смены они идут на свою вторую работу, пытаясь накопить достаточно денег для оплаты аренды в зимние месяца. Они возвращаются домой друг к другу где-то между шестью тридцати и семи часами вечера, слишком усталыми для того, чтобы даже трахаться.  
  
Это лето они проводят за заработком денег, обниманием на диване и экспресс-быстрой дрочкой в душе.  
  
Следующий год выходит еще хуже, чем первый.  
  
Луи так и не получает должную преподавательскую работу, о которой он мечтал, а ведь в ней он нуждается сейчас больше, чем когда-либо, так как его доход целиком слишком мал для Гарри и его потребностей.  
  
Кстати о Гарри. Парень до сих пор работает на двух работах, которые ему даже не нравятся, возвращаясь домой к Луи полностью истощенным. Шатен никогда не видел своего парня настолько изношенным и он также никогда не волновался так за своего мальчика.  
  


***

  
  
Разговор о небольшом помещении, которое Гарри всегда хотел купить за школой, наконец-то происходит.  
  
— Я же вижу, как ты несчастен, Хаз.  
  
— Луи, сейчас мы просто должны волноваться обо в-  
  
— Мы всегда будем чем-то заняты! Просто возьми кредит и купи это чертово помещение, по крайней мере, тогда борьба будет стоить это, Гарри!  
  
Гарри не делает этого.  
  


***

  
  
После второй ссоры из-за денег, Луи осматривает магазин для Гарри, возможно, без Гарри.  
  
В целом, это дешево. В их условиях, это дорого. Причина, почему стоимость выше, чем просто обычный магазин, заключается в том, что первоначально пекарня — это две спальни, одна кухня (отдельно от гостиной), гостиная, две ванные комнаты и прачечная.  
  
На следующей неделе на работе Луи берет продолжительный перерыв на обед, направляясь в банк, где берет ссуду, которую ему одобрили безо всяких на то причин.  
  


***

  
  
Неделю спустя он завязывает Гарри глаза и идет с ним по улицам города в их новый дом. Гарри неуверенно улыбается, постоянно подвергая сомнению то, что Луи сделал, но единственный ответ, который тот дает это «скоро все увидишь».  
  
Когда они добираются до назначенного места, Луи незаметно достает ключи из кармана и вставляет в дверь. Он оборачивает руку Гарри вокруг него, помещая другую руку поверх дверной ручки.  
  
— Открывай, — шепчет он.  
  
Гарри открывает, и как только старинные колокольчики над дверью звенят, он замерзает.  
  
— Лу? — выдыхает он.  
  
— Хаз.  
  
(Стайлс целует Луи, прежде чем у дрожащих пальцев парня появляется шанс развязать салфетку вокруг глаз).  
  
</center>***</center>  
  
Вся мебель остается от предыдущих владельцев, даже несколько форм для выпечки до сих пор висят на стенах или стоят на прилавке. В углу стоит веник, парочка прихваток лежат около печи, и глаза Гарри — боже, они были такими стеклянными, что Луи спрашивает себя, может ли он вообще видеть.  
  
Шатен ходил проверить магазин еще в начале недели, установив здесь пару вещей — свечи, так как он еще не звонил насчет электричества.  
  
Гарри не может быть более счастливым, чем сейчас. Он все время улыбается и кусает губы, не переставая поглаживать кончиками пальцев края столов и стульев, столешницы и плиту. Он тихо что-то бормочет, в уме представляя образ того, каким он видит магазин; для постоянных клиентов или в праздничные дни он, например, может украсить зал. Луи никогда не чувствовал себя таким гордым, настолько счастливым, а, значит, все хорошо.  
  
Становится еще лучше, когда парень спрашивает про дверь в стене, которая заперта. Луи довольно улыбается и протягивает Гарри второй ключ так же, прося его сделать то же самое, что он проделал с дверью. Она открывается на лестничную клетку, и меньше чем в шаге от них стоит маленький гардероб.  
  
Они проделывают свой путь вверх по лестнице рука об руку, Луи идет позади Гарри, который с интересом открывает следующую дверь наверх, которая предусмотрительно была открыта ранее. Он кусает губу и поворачивает ручку двери, видя перед собой маленькую гостиную.  
  
Посередине комнаты лежит круглый коврик, старый книжный шкаф небрежно стоит у стены. Пол выполнен из дерева, он немного поцарапан и выглядит старым, но, тем не менее, видно, что его делали со вкусом. Гарри теряет дар речи, когда входит внутрь, каблуки его сапог издают легкий стук при каждом шаге.  
Он медленно осматривает их собственную маленькую кухню, старый округлый холодильник и маленькую часть пространства между плитой и столешницей, белые шкафы на крючке у стены. Есть большое пустое место справа за столом и двумя деревянными стульями, которые очень похожи на те, что стоят внизу возле стены.  
  
Любимая часть Гарри — маленький, квадратный укромный уголок у окна; он уже имеет небольшое дополнение в виде небольших декоративных подушек, небрежно сложенных в одну кучу. Стены чисто вымыты, так что можно было без страха опереться на них. Немного выше, чуть в стороне почти незаметно встроен небольшой книжный шкаф. Окна старые, с резными защелками по бокам, и если потянуть одну из них вверх, два отдельных окна распахнутся, позволяя вылезти на крышу.  
  
Они спокойно осматривают остальную часть квартиры, медленно передвигаясь из спальни меньшего размера с другим укромным уголком у окна в ванные комнаты, которые как будто специально были окрашены в розовый кафель с резными ножками в виде лап львов.  
  
В конце концов, они добираются до спальни.  
  
Луи берет из дома один из матрасов и кладет его в их новую спальню на пол вместе с простынями и пуховыми одеялами. Произвольное ложе окружают не зажжённые свечи, которые позже они зажгут, когда стемнеет. Их спальня — это месиво из двух одеял, собственная ванная комната и длинный шкаф, и вместо укромного уголка у них есть два простых окна в стиле винтаж поворотно-откидного типа.  
  
Ночью Гарри вжимает Луи в матрац и вцеловывает благодарность ему в кожу. Он прикасается губами к его шее, облизывая и засасывая соски, живот, мягкие бедра и пространство между ними. Он медленно растягивает Луи осторожными пальцами и осторожными прикосновениями, нежно даря ему горячие поцелуи, тяжело дыша, сладко втрахивая его в матрас. Все происходит медленно и туманно, отзываясь эхом в пустоте их нового дома.  
  
Позже, когда они укутываются в свои теплые одеяла, и свечи почти догорают, Гарри, наконец, спрашивает, сколько денег он взял в кредит, потому что он точно знает, что это кредит. Когда Луи виновато отвечает ему, Гарри грустно кусает губы, наблюдая за тем, как Луи чистит зубы большим пальцем, обещая себе, что все будет хорошо.  
  


***

  
  
(Эта борьба, и этот долг, и мы, поедающие лапшу каждый день в течение года — все это для тебя, Гарри. Если ты несчастен, то и я тоже).  
  
Они начинают потихоньку перевозить свои вещи на следующие выходные, и к концу месяца, когда договор на старой квартире заканчивается, они полностью переезжают в новый дом.  
  
Так как многое они уже купили раньше, и людям не нужны были деньги, а нужно просто это продать, им больше не приходится платить аренду. Им также больше не надо платить за склад, так как в новом доме появляется дополнительное пространство для хранения всех вещей, без которых они научились жить. Парням предстояло много чего сделать и оплатить: лицензии, расходные материалы, электроэнергия, отопление и вода. Но не только это, нет, также они должны будут внести в ближайшее время платеж к кредиту Луи, который он взял на дом, плюс, на них все так же висят их студенческие займы. Это не похоже на идеальную жизнь, увы, но могло быть и намного хуже.  
  


***

  
  
Все заканчивается тем, что Луи устраивается на другую работу. Он приходит в садик в полвосьмого утра и возвращается где-то в восемь—девять вечера со своей второй работы Bath and Body Works.  
  
Он полностью вымотан, морально истощен и готов проспать целый год, но когда он заходит в новый дом и видит все, что Гарри проделал в пекарне и на втором этаже, начиная от живописи, заканчивая мебелью, ему становится стыдно.  
  
Кудрявый все так же работает на своей другой работе, и когда она заканчивается в два часа дня, он тратит остальную часть времени на подготовку пекарни к открытию. Он всегда заботится о том, чтобы приготовить для Луи ужин, когда тот возвращается домой, и даже если это и дешевая еда, он всегда старается приготовить ее так, словно ее только что доставили из пятизвёздочного отеля для гурманов.  
  
В то время как Луи ест, он незамедлительно подготавливает для него теплую, пенную ванну.  
  
(В ней больше нет огромного количества всевозможных разноцветных бутылочек гелей для тела, стоящих как обычно в ряд у стены. Есть всего три вида, которых им вполне достаточно для выбора в ароматах, и это не из-за отсутствия денег, нет, просто они постепенно начинают убывать с первого дня лечения, и каждая встреча с Гарри с психотерапевтом в каком-то смысле приносит свои плоды, теперь парня окружают только те ароматы, в которых он чувствует себя комфортно.)  
  
Гарри всегда садится первым в ванну и ждет, пока Луи разденется и умастится между его ног. Если повезет, шатен тайком принесет с работы ароматическую бомбочку для ванны, уже предварительно зная, какие из них нравятся кудрявому. Стайлс всегда моет Луи волосы; он почесывает пальцами ему кожу головы, массажируя низ шеи и плечи, омывая грудь, целуя влажную кожу. Большую часть времени, все заканчивается тем, что шатен в итоге засыпает, сворачиваясь в клубочек на груди своего парня. Гарри никогда не возражает, нет. Он постепенно добавляет в ванную теплой воды, нежно массируя губкой тело Луи до тех пор, пока вода не остывает окончательно, и только тогда он начинает будить своего мальчика, шепча всякие нежности ему в розовое ушко.  
  
Луи всегда дуется, слабо поднимаясь, а затем остается так стоять, капризно сообщая Гарри, что он хочет, чтобы тот высушил его. Он устал и ведет себя немного как ребенок, но Гарри любит его, и он также тайно любит заботиться о нем. Он насухо вытирает парня и целует в нос, точно так же, как делал Луи с ним в прошлом, а затем укладывает его в постель.  
  
Зейн, Лиам и Найл всегда заходят, чтобы помочь Гарри с пекарней, или даже просто чтобы составить ему компанию в течение дня. Зейн, как правило, болтает с ним больше всего, так как ему больше не надо ходить в университет. Он помогает с живописью и с детальным проектированием и, когда у него появляется дополнительно время, он со всей художественной любовью раскрашивает стекла для магазина. Найл и Лиам всегда помогают столько, сколько могут, но все обычно заканчивается тем, что они просто болтают ни о чем.  
  
Именно в это время Луи и Гарри начинают бороться сильнее всего.  
  


***

  
  
Они исчерпаны, замучены до предела, у них почти не остается времени для себя, чтобы просто побыть вместе. Они перестают ходить на свидания, трахаться, обниматься и даже просто смотреть чертов телевизор.  
  
Луи старается не срываться, не пылать гневом от досады и разочарования, но, Боже, как же это тяжело. Что-то столь простое, как удар носком об порог, может взбесить его до конца дня или же вызвать у него припадок. Он знает, что это нехорошо, что он ведет себя, как мудак, он прекрасно понимает, что он слишком много работает и что ему требуется немного личного времени для себя, но блять…  
  
(Он так же знает, что Гарри все еще проходит курс лечения, и что он еще не оправился от большого количества отвратительных вещей, и даже при том, что он находится под большим напряжением сам, все это до сих пор заставляет тело Луи деревенеть, когда он ложится спать один, зная, что Гарри не последует за ним.)  
  
Дело в том, что шатен всегда просыпается в середине ночи, и независимо от того, как сильно он работал в течение дня, пустая постель рядом красноречиво говорит ему том, что у них все далеко не идеально.  
  
Обернув пуховое одеяло вокруг плеч, он идет в гостиную, где застает Гарри опять спящим на диване. Иногда он бездумно смотрит телевизор без звука, иногда просто лежит с открытыми глазами, и в этот раз Луи находит его действительно спящим.  
  
Он ложится на него сверху, осторожно помещая свое тело сверху на кудрявого. Обернув руки вокруг талии, он утыкается носом ему в шею, пытаясь сглотнуть ком в горле. Луи вздыхает, не в силах поднять глаза на Гарри, начиная тихо извиняться, играя с краем одеяла.  
  
Гарри в ответ сонно прижимает шатена близко к груди, слезы начинают обжигать ему глаза, он приподнимается и приносит свои извинения тоже, прося прощения за то, что ему приходится так много работать и что у он мало уделяет ему времени взамен.  
  
Луи ненавидит это, потому что, даже при том, что, по сути, он всегда виноват, Гарри все равно продолжает брать вину на себя, коря себя за чужие грехи.  
  
Как же тяжело.  
  
[Мы выбираем того, с кем мы будем во времена самых тяжелых жизненных трудностей; выбирая этого человека снова и снова, ты топишь то, что может утопить и тебя, и знание того, что если ты утонешь, ты захочешь, чтобы он утонул вместе с тобой.  
  
Разделение этого момента на двоих. Взлеты, падения и дождливые дни.  
  
[Ты выбираешь в самые сложные времена, и в тоже время в самые обычные, какие бывают у людей. Превращать эти трагичные, тяжелые времена в шутки и смех, не меняя темы, — это то, что и считают легкими вещами. Когда проходишь через это, взявшись за руки, нет оправдания для эмоций.]  
  
Они должны взять еще один кредит.  
  
Это — напряжение, они понимают, что им будет невероятно тяжело, но взять кредит значит купить необходимую технику и все остальное для выпечки, которое так необходимо для получения прибыли и денег. На самом деле, у них нет выбора.  
  
Примерно тогда у Луи тоже наступает перерыв.  
  
Он со своими дошкольниками рисуют пальцами. До сих пор у них получалось рисовать собак, семьи, что-то смахивающие на горные породы, и как-то так получается, что он из массы стал выделять одну маленькую девочку, которая рисует пальчиками цветок в горошек.  
  
Шатен улыбается и смеется, бродя вокруг и прося, чтобы дети добавили свои отпечатки ладошек на большом холсте, чтобы он мог написать ниже имена каждого из них. Несмотря на усталость, которая прочно поселяется в его костях, он не может отрицать ощущение того, что дети взамен дарят ему, тем самым заставляя его чувствовать себя таким молодым, беззаботным и свободным.  
  
Поэтому когда он получает выговор в районное отделение за краску в волосах и потеки на лице и руках, Луи понимает, что в этом нет ничего особенного, наверное, его просто попросят пройти еще раз аттестацию или просто лишат премии в конца года.  
Но когда он натыкается на хмурый взгляд одного из членов районного совета, одетого в костюм и галстук, Луи понимает, что в этот раз он легко не отделается.  
  
Да пошло оно все к черту.  
  
Когда позже его вызывают в офис, он пытается себя немного оправдать, мысленно планируя свою речь Гарри о том, что его уволили, и, честно говоря, он даже не понимает, почему слезы резко начинают течь с нервно-усталых глаз, пока человек, сидящий перед ним, тихо хихикает себе под нос.  
  
— Дошкольники действительно утомительны, да?  
  
Луи моргает, сердце бешено колотится в груди, он кивает и опускает голову вниз.  
  
Мужчина снова смеется.  
  
 — Я вижу, как вы нервничаете, мистер Томлинсон, — говорит он, — не стоит, поверьте. Я уверен, что вы прекрасно знаете, что вы один из наших лучших преподавателей, когда дело доходит до общения с детьми, — он делает паузу, просматривая файлы. — Я не вижу никаких причин в том, чтобы не отдать вам это место, так как все почти единогласно проголосовали за вас в престижной премии «Учитель года».  
  
Луи пару раз моргает.  
  
- Ох, эм…  
  
Чиновник наконец находит документы, которые он искал и кладет их на стол, наконец, глядя вверх, встречаясь взглядом с Луи.  
— Мистер Томлинсон, я понимаю ваше неверие, так что я просто прочитаю вам приказ, — он откашливается и открывает папку. — В следующем учебном году у нас есть…  
  
Луи чувствует, как слезы текут по его щекам, счастливая улыбка незамедлительно появляется на его лице, он уверен почти на 99%, что, возможно, он не справится с новой должностью. Но шатен ничего не может поделать, потому что, боже, наконец-то он достиг высокого положения, за которое будут платить гораздо больше денег, и он просто — он действительно никогда ранее не чувствовал себя очень счастливым так долго.  
  
Когда он позднее возвращается в свой класс, отпуская помощника, который приглядывал за детьми, Луи звонит на свою вторую работу и говорит им, что не выйдет на смену сегодня вечером.  
  
По пути домой он заходит к бакалейщику, который расположен между начальной школой и пекарней, покупает бутылку вина и букет красных роз.  
  
Гарри стоит на лестнице, заканчивая вешать меловую доску, когда Луи неожиданно заходит внутрь. Рубашка на нем расстёгнута на все пуговки, пот градом скатывается вниз, полоски сексуально-маленьких стрингов слегка видны из-под приспущенных домашних брюк. Когда он поворачивает голову через плечо и видит, что это Луи, Гарри улыбается, немного смущенный цветами, вином и Луи, пришедшим домой так рано.  
  
— Сегодня годовщина чего-то, что я забыл?  
  
Луи ухмыляется, осторожно ставит вино на стол, а цветы в вазу, и затем медленно направляется к бойфренду. Он резко хватает его за бедра, вырывая небольшой писк у Гарри, от чего его ухмылка еще больше начинает расти; ноги кудрявого немедленно оборачиваются вокруг его талии.  
  
Шатен переворачивает их и усаживает Гарри вниз на белую столешницу. Он прижимается своим ртом к губам Гарри, прежде чем тот успевает что-то сказать, целуя его жестко и грязно, немного отстраняясь, когда слышит, как Гарри начинает протестующе пищать снова.  
  
Луи усмехается, смешно морща нос, нежно сжимая бедра парня.  
  
— Мы будем заниматься сексом сегодня вечером.  
  
Глаза Гарри тут же расширяются от удивления, тихий стон срывается с его губ, он запускает тонкие пальцы в волосы Луи, покрытые краской, и блаженно выдыхает: «Наконец-то», тут же снова соединяя их губы вместе, показывая тем самым, как он сильно соскучился по всему этому.  
  
Таким образом, они трахаются. Луи трахает Гарри, Гарри объезжает и трахает Луи, выстанывая «папочка» каждый раз, когда оргазм накрывает их с головой.  
  
Гарри открывает пекарню днем, когда дошкольники Луи уходят на каникулы на лето. Шатен берет отгул на второй работе, чтобы быть во время открытия, так как, боже, он так волнуется. Тихая музыка, громкие голоса исходят изнутри, и сердце Луи, боже, бьется, словно сумасшедшее от переполняющей гордости.  
  
Ему приходится немного потолкаться, получая неодобрение от людей, которые думают, что он лезет без очереди, когда все, что он пытается сделать — это добраться до своего бойфренда.  
  
Гарри нахально улыбается, раздавая бесплатные напитки и угощения стоящим перед ним людям. Он провел все утро, вплоть до открытия, выпекая множественное количество каждого десерта, надеясь, что всем хватит, и теперь, когда Луи здесь, чтобы помочь покупателям получить то, что они заказали, работа начинает идти намного быстрее.  
  
Все, кто получают сладкие десерты, пробуя, счастливо улыбаются, поднимая в знак одобрения большие пальцы рук вверх. Гарри смущен и счастлив, начиная громко смеяться так, что смех, словно солнечный мячик, начинает отскакивать от стены. Луи никогда не чувствовал себя таким счастливым.  
  
Многие дети из класса Луи пришли на открытие со своими мамами, и они счастливо начинают хихикать, когда видят, как их учитель нежно обнимает Гарри. Это заставляет кудрявого почувствовать себя невероятно гордым, он целует Луи в щеку под всеобщие аплодисменты и раздает всем маленьким детям бесплатный кусочек торта с дополнительной посыпкой на выбор.  
  
Таким образом, Розовое Молочное Кафе официально с этого дня можно считать открытым.  
  
На следующий день Гарри просыпается рано, чтобы заранее испечь партию булочек, прежде чем он снова откроет пекарню в девять утра. За десять минут до открытия люди постепенно начинают собираться снаружи, таким образом, ему приходится открыть двери раньше положенного срока, спрашивая, хочет ли кто-либо попробовать что-то особенное.  
  
Спустя час Луи просыпается и спускается вниз, видя перед собой небольшую переполненную пекарню. Он останавливается на последней ступеньке, одетый все еще в треники и футболку, с беспорядком на голове и чашкой чая в руках. Он целует Гарри в щеку, пока тот упаковывает сладости для клиента, вырывая тем самым у девушки, стоящей в очереди впереди, завистливое «ох».  
  
Луи работает летом первые несколько недель в пекарне, а затем на второй работе Bath and Body Works, но потом они начинают постепенно понимать, что их маленькая пекарня начинает приносить довольно много денег, уже имея постоянных клиентов за счет размещения рекламы и явно отличного сервиса.  
Таким образом, Луи увольняется со второй работы.  
  
Он увольняется и целиком берет на себя задачу помогать Гарри. Шатен изучает, как Гарри делает его фирменные странные бутерброды и его еще более фантастическую выпечку, он даже изучает, как правильно надо взбивать. Его любимая часть, тем не менее, -изучение необычной машины для кофе и чая.  
  
Их лето проходит в поединках муки, бесконечных количествах подколов и поцелуев, и люди постепенно начинают их хвалить не только за то, что все хорошо и вкусно, но и за то, какие они милые.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Луи возвращается к работе в качестве основного учителя, Гарри приглашает Найла, Джеси и Перри в свою команду. Изменения позволяют ему печь в течение дня, что в итоге приводит к большому изменению в меню.  
  
Его любимая часть заключается в том, что теперь он может ходить к Луи на работу, обеспечивая не только себе хорошее настроение, но и его ученикам, которые безумно его обожают.  
  
Наличие нового персонала значительно сокращает доход, который приносит пекарня, что в итоге ведет к некоторым денежным затруднениям, но это отлично балансируется с новой зарплатой Луи.  
  
Говоря о доходах, с их новыми найденными деньгами они теперь в состоянии, наконец, выплачивать большие платежи по кредитам, которые они взяли, и на Рождество, хотя их кредиты еще до конца погасились, они обсудили планы погашения с банком, наряду с остальной частью студенческих займов. В среднем, они выплатят всю сумму через три — четыре года.  
  
Праздники — их любимая часть времен года. Бизнес постепенно начинает приносить доход, превышающий затраты почти в три раза, засчет людей, нуждающихся в эти дни в отличных пирогах и специальных тортах, таким образом, поддавшись искушению, они украшают помещение в праздничные огни, мишуру и ставят большую ёлку в углу пекарни.  
  
(У них также есть собственная рождественская елка в их гостиной, не говоря уже об омеле в каждой комнате, потому что Луи не смог устоять).  
  
Благодаря пекарне, приносящей стабильный доход, и Луи, зарабатывающему достаточно денег для их беззаботной жизни, они решают закрыть пекарню на неделю во время Рождества, ожидая в гости их семьи.  
  
Они отдают свою спальню и дополнительную комнату для родителей, складывая несколько матрасов в гостиной для себя, Джеммы и Лотти, и близнецов.  
  
Джемма и Лотти становятся лучшими друзьями с момента, когда они встретились в первый раз, несмотря на разницу в возрасте. Лотти выбирает колледж неподалеку от места, где живет Джемма, и теперь они живут вместе в маленьком уютном доме. У Джеммы есть парень, а у Лотти — несколько привлекающих и отталкивающих ее вещей, но все же это похоже на то, как две семьи стали одной.  
  
Они сдвигают вместе все небольшие столики внизу для рождественского обеда, включая внутренние рождественские огни, которые они прикрепили ранее, разбавляя тем самым тусклое освещение, делая ночь еще более красивой. Джей и Энн не позволяют Гарри или Луи быть на кухне, утверждая, что они и так слишком уж много готовят.  
  
От нечего делать, парни начинают играть с близнецами. С девочками, которым теперь восемь, приблизительно девять лет. Фиби все так же вредна, как никогда, а Дейзи мила и сладка как ангел, но обе они вмиг меняются, когда дело доходит до дерзости.  
  
Они все обмениваются подарками, но, безусловно, лучший подарок — это сюрприз от Дейзи, который она делает Гарри, протягивая ему рамку с фотографией себя и его, сделанную в день церемонии вручения дипломов.  
  
Все так выросли за годы, прошедшие с того дня.  
  
Именно в день годовщины в Розовом молочном кафе Гарри принимает _судьбоносное решение_.  
  
У него было три разных врача в центре, различные встречи в течение недели, в разное время. Честно говоря, он мог, вероятно, заполнить обе их ванны билетами на автобус, которые ему пришлось покупать за те годы, что он шел к выздоровлению.  
  
На самом деле, никогда ранее не было оговорено определенного времени, как долго Гарри придется лечиться от этого недуга, хотя это всегда было больше похоже на «пока ты не будешь в порядке снова».  
  
Проблема Гарри заключалась в том, что он ломал много стен, которые были построены до того времени, и в том, что он думал, что определенные вещи помогут ему быть психически здоровым после того, что ему пришлось преодолеть.  
  
Это был постепенный процесс выздоровления, когда он делал медленные шаги, стараясь подавить позывы истерик, которые случались наиболее часто в первый год. В целом, врачи сказали Луи, что как только его парень найдет свое место и действительно сможет по-настоящему раскрыться, им будет легко помочь ему. Гарри был терпеливым, любимым, и, безусловно, самым добросердечным из пациентов, который у них был в течение очень долгого времени.  
Даже при том, что они не смогли стереть все то, что произошло с ним ранее, они помогли ему оправиться от всего этого, помогли оставить страхи в прошлом, ограждая и внушая ему надежду на счастье в настоящем и будущем.  
  
Таким образом, они позволили ему уйти. Они сказали ему звонить, если он когда-либо будет нуждаться в чем-либо, награждая напоследок его искренними, светлыми объятиями.  
  
Наступает ночь. Гарри сидит в кухонном укромном уголке окна, согнув одну ногу под себя, а другую подтянув к груди, кладя подбородок на колено. Окно распахнуто, теплый летний ветерок просачивается внутрь, впуская внутрь яркий танец звезд, мерцающих в темно-синем небе. Луи спускается вниз в пекарню в паре боксеров и одной из футболок Гарри, прижимая к груди одну из папок его студентов, которые они вечно забывают на его столе.  
  
Гарри нервно потирает пальцами одно из предплечьев, оборачивая руки вокруг себя, краем глаза замечая, как Луи входит внутрь. Шатен хмурит брови, опуская папку на кухонный стол, решительно усаживаясь напротив. Они молчат, тем самым обрывая веревку, которая связывает их вместе.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает тихо Луи. Он переставляет ногу на дюйм, врезаясь пальцами в ноги Гарри, ловя в этом тонкую нотку физического успокоения.  
  
Гарри в ответ пожимает плечами, глубоко вдыхая. Он поворачивает голову таким образом, что теперь она лежит на его руках, которые скрещены на колене, наблюдая за Луи с задумчивостью в глазах.  
  
Луи улыбается ему, наклоняется и протягивает руку, убирая пару непослушных кудряшек со лба.   
— Звезды такие красивые сегодня, да?  
  
От услышанного Гарри фыркает, пряча крошечную улыбку в руке.   
— Ты даже не смотришь на них.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза.  
 — Получается, они сегодня не выглядят красиво?  
  
— Нет, это не так, — заверяет его Гарри с ухмылкой, поворачивая голову вверх, чтобы посмотреть на них.  
  
— Тогда о чем ты задумался, малыш? — улыбаясь, спрашивает его шатен.  
  
Гарри кусает губу, смотря на звезды, находясь в прострации. Он молчит, погружаясь в свои мысли, и Луи терпеливо наблюдает.  
  
Когда Гарри через какое-то время все же смотрит на него, в его глазах отражается страх и нервозность, как будто они все еще в поиске, и Луи не совсем уверен, что нужно сказать в данной ситуации.  
  
— Гар-  
  
— Лу, — прерывает его Гарри с дрожащим голосом, нервно обхватывая ладошками его руки, — </b>ты выйдешь за меня</b>?  
  
Луи шокировано моргает, чувствуя, как сердце нервно колотится в груди.   
— Что, Гарри?  
  
Кудрявый в ответ кусает губу, отпуская руки шатена, доставая из кармана толстовки небольшой бархатный футляр. Его пальцы дрожат, когда он открывает его, смотря с тревогой на Луи, опять тихо спрашивая:  
  
—  _Ты - ты выйдешь за меня_?  
  
Томлинсон даже не замечает слез, текущих по его щекам. Он шокировано смотрит на Гарри, а затем на золотое кольцо в маленькой бархатной коробочке.  
  
Громко рыдая, он горячо кивает, шепча: «Д-да, кон — конечно, — горло режет, глаза неотрывно смотрят на красивое золотое колечко, с камушком посередине, — конечно, идиот».  
  
Затаив дыхание, Гарри тихо смеется со слезами на глазах, пытаясь достать кольцо из коробки, проклиная трясущиеся пальцы. Он знал, что Луи ответит ему «да», Гарри знал, что так будет, но это просто — это просто — это Луи.  
  
Когда ему, наконец, удается достать его, он берет руку Луи в свою, надевая с легкостью золотой ободок на безымянный палец шатена.  
  
Резко подскочив, Луи жадно целует своего парня в губы, толкая его к стенке в уголок, устраиваясь между его согнутыми коленями.  
  
— Я не могу поверить, что ты сделал это, — бормочет он ему в губы, соединяя снова и снова их рты вместе. Его руки лежат на лице Гарри, осторожно прижимая его к себе, отдаваясь поцелую полностью, без остатка.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — тихо спрашивает кудрявый, хмуря брови.  
  
Взгляд Луи перемещается от губ Гарри к глазам, затем к кольцу на пальце, которое все еще было прижато к его щеке кудрявого. В ответ он легонько скользит костяшками пальцами вниз по его щеке, достигая вишневых губ, смотря доверчиво в нефритовые глаза. — Сиди здесь, — бормочет он.  
  
Луи бежит в их спальню, начиная копаться в ящике с носками, доставая шерстяной, куда он накануне засунул маленькую черную коробочку. Найдя заветное сокровище, он быстро опустошает ее от носка, не утруждая себя закрытием ящика, возвращаясь обратно к Гарри.  
  
Кудряшка по-прежнему прижат к стене укромного уголка, одно из колен согнуто, а другое свисает с подоконника, слегка касаясь носком кухни так, что Луи мог без проблем пролезть между ними.  
  
— О, — бормочет он, когда видит черную коробочку, — ох.  
  
Луи быстро открывает ее, почти не нервничая, доставая подобную золотую полоску.  
  
— Дай мне руку, — шепчет он, кусая губы.  
  
Гарри кивает, его глаза блестят от восторга, когда он чувствует, как металл скользит по гладкой коже на место, предназначенное быть там навсегда.  
  


***

  
  
Их лето проходит в подготовке. Они заказывают свадебные каталоги, просматривая букеты цветов, свадебные приглашения и бутоньерки.  
  
Парни оба решают, что они хотят скромную свадьбу, простую, на которой не будет ничего возмутительного. Они принимают решение самим обслужить банкет, обеспечивая его закусками, напитками и свадебным меню, а также своим собственным свадебным тортом.  
  
Хотя Гарри делает большую часть выпечки и кулинарию, когда дело доходит до свадебного торта, решение они единогласно приняли вместе. Это типичный свадебный торт в стиле башня, когда самый большой из кругов находится внизу, а затем еще два уложены на него, становясь все меньше и меньше в ширину. Это шоколадный торт, покрытый толстым сырным кремом, с клубничной начинкой внутри.  
  
Они украшают его белым шоколадом, придавая ему типичный свадебный цвет, а затем розовым маркером с глазурью пишут сообщения друг другу типа: «я люблю тебя» и «я собираюсь отсосать твой член после этого» и «зачем я вообще женился на тебе?»  
  
Зейн добровольно предлагает стать фотографом на их свадьбе, поскольку он изучал курс фотографии, пока учился в университете, а Найл добровольно предлагает быть пьяным парнем, который произносит смущающую речь.  
  
Лотти и Джемма — подружки невесты, Зейн, Лиам и Найл друзья жениха. Дейзи и Фиби назначаются цветочницами, а затем они оба выбирают их мам своими фрейлинами, а также людьми, которые пойдут с ними к алтарю.  
  
Их свадьба происходит на маленьком поле, где они остановились много лет назад, когда ездили в отпуск. Им приходится подкупить хозяина земель некоторой частью свадебного торта, чтобы получить очевидный автоматический ответ «да».  
  
Свадьба сама по себе выходит очень маленькой, только приглашённые люди, которых они любят и заботятся больше всего. Это их семьи, Найл, Зейн, Лиам и его семья, Джеси и Перри. Они выбирают розовый, золотой и белый как их цвет, букеты же состоят из ромашек и одуванчиков (хотя они специально заранее просили смесь других цветов.)  
  
У них есть несколько скругленных со смещением рядов белых стульев, красные розы прикреплены к левой нижней стороне каждого из них. Беседка помещена в центр прохода, традиционно окрашена в бледно-розовый цвет с белыми шелковыми лентами, развевающимися на ветру.  
  
Первый идет по проходу Найл, вслед за ним — Джемма, потом Лиам, Лотти, и после того, как Зейн делает фотографии всех них, идущих по проходу, он вручает камеру Лиаму, который фотографирует Зейна, идущего к алтарю в качестве шафера жениха. После них медленно начинают идти по проходу Джей и Луи. Джей одета в простое розовое платье, держа за руку сына, у которого все еще надето золотое обручальное кольцо, потому что и он, и Гарри отказался снимать их.  
  
Луи и Гарри оба решают, что они не хотят традиционные костюмы на собственную свадьбу. Таким образом, на Луи надеты черные узкие джинсы, конечно, с манжетами на щиколотках, и темно-коричневые ботинки. Верх украшает футболка из хлопка с округлым вырезом на шее, обнажающая ключицы и немного груди, а над ней светло-серый пиджак, застегнутый посередине. В нагрудном кармане торчит розовый клочок бумаги с его клятвами на нем.  
  
Далее, Фиби и Дейзи медленно, хихикая, идут по проходу, разбрасывая руками ромашки в качестве альтернативы. Толпа издает тихое «ох», наблюдая за тем, как они достигают финальной точки. Фиби как всегда показывает язык брату, заставляя толпу смеяться. В итоге девочки занимают место рядом с их мамами, Лотти и Джеммой.  
  
Затем Зейн незаметно нажимает кнопку на своем телефоне, который был подключен к беспроводным динамикам, установленным за беседкой. Мягкий фортепианный звук разливается, хотя вместо традиционной «Here comes the bride» они выбирают, чтобы звучала «Love Me» от Yiruma.  
  
Как только Луи видит, как Гарри медленно начинает идти по проходу под руку с матерью, слезы медленно начинают течь по его щекам. Они не видели друг друга до начала свадьбы, по сути, они просто помогли друг другу одеться и ехали в машине вместе. До свадьбы, до начала, Луи сделал ему венок из ромашек и положил его Гарри на голову (и он все еще был там, вперемешку с кудрями), но дело в том, как он шел по проходу на этот раз. Гарри в буквальном смысле парил, и его золотое колечко ловило солнечный свет и сияло так, что подавляющее ощущение действительно начинало поражать. _До конца жизни. Вместе_.  
  
Энн передает Гарри со всхлипом, смотря на Луи поддельно суровым взглядом, отчего Найл начинает тихо смеяться.  
  
Когда они берут друг друга за руки, ногти Луи покрашены в зелёный, а Гарри — в синий.  
  


***

  
  
_[Лу, наша любовь не глубокая, она не абстрактная или же похожа на веру. Она - мы, и мы — красиво.  
  
Если кто-нибудь спросит меня, что значит «мы» — я думаю, что я отвечу им, что «мы» обозначает твою любимую песню, играющую по радио, и знаешь, я бы посоветовал ему послушать ее внимательно.  
  
Мы — это связь между нами, она загадочна — нереальна. Не глубокая, но действительно, действительно очень парадоксальная — почти как секрет, который есть только у тебя и у меня.  
  
Это нечто замысловатое. Оно похоже на то, что мы всегда делаем. Мы вместе смеемся и скучаем, вместе идем к стоматологу в назначенное время - и так или иначе эти моменты самые волшебные.  
  
Ведь мы — это мы, а мы не сдаемся — ведь мы умеем делать это лучше всего. Мы держимся друг за друга.  
  
И, Луи, я хочу держаться за тебя до тех пор, пока смерть не разлучит нас._  
  
 **Гарри, любовь к тебе была самой опустошённой реальной вещью, которую я когда-либо чувствовал.  
  
Я переживаю за тебя, я готов жизнь за тебя отдать, если с тобой что-то случится. Я понимаю, что у нас были плохие и хорошие моменты, взлеты и падения, но я обещаю тебе, милый, с этого дня, с данной минуты, я всегда буду с тобой и-  
  
И я уверен, что смогу жить без тебя, но видит Бог, я бы предпочел этого не делать, потому что ты показал мне что-то настолько красивое, я клянусь, что я никогда не мог чувствовать это с кем-то еще — и — я никогда не верил в чудеса, но Иисус Христос, Гарри Стайлс, то, что ты берешь мою фамилию — величайшее благословение, самая удивительная честь в мире.  
  
И я смотрю на тебя — я дрожу. Потому что ты и я, мы никогда не были сильны в хорошо продуманных предложениях. Ты и я, мы одно целое друг друга.  
  
И стоя перед тобой сейчас… я понимаю, что очень сильно люблю тебя — и я уже просто очень сильно хочу на тебе жениться.]**  
  
Луи снимает кольцо с пальца Гарри с правой руки и надевает на безымянный палец, бормоча «я согласен».  
  
Как только Гарри проделывает то же самое с пальцем левой руки, Луи хватает его и целует, ловя хриплое «я согласен» где-то в районе губ, скрепляя поцелуем их жизни навсегда.  
  


***

  
  
Свадьба Гарри и Луи Томлинсонов проходит в белом навесном шатре в стороне от прохода. Внутри хаотично приколоты фотографии, сделанные на протяжении многих лет, вместо того, чтобы поставить отдельные столы для семей, они выстраивают их в ряд, создавая одну большую конструкцию, потому что на самом деле все они — одна большая семья.  
  
Они пьют вино, стоящее в ведерке со льдом, из одного бокала, итальянскую содовую из другого и клубничное молоко из последнего. Кроме того, близнецы настаивают на том, чтобы крыша навеса была наполнена шариками, розовыми и белыми, и знаете, почему бы и нет.  
  
Когда разрезают торт, Луи пихает свою часть Гарри в лицо, на что тот, не раздумывая, взамен выливает бутылку клубничного молока ему на голову.  
  
Их первый танец проходит под сладкие ноты Sweet Disposition by The Temper Trap. Они медленно покачиваются, счастливо улыбаясь, шепча понятное только им куда-то в район шеи.  
  


***

  
  
(- Сегодня будет первый раз, когда я буду сосать член Гарри Томлинсона.  
  
— Веришь или нет, но члены не меняется после брака.  
  
— Ты мне дерзишь, Стайлс?  
  
— Не звони мне больше.  
  
— Честно говоря, я надеялся, что мы могли бы назвать твой член Стайлсом, а я не думаю, что смогу отказаться от этого имени просто так.)  
  


***

  
  
Затем, когда ритм ускоряется, они падают другу в объятия, хватаясь за руки, начиная кружиться в приступе смеха.  
  
Найл пытается произнести пьяную смущающую речь, но Перри вовремя перехватывает его стакан, усаживаясь ему колени, прекращая все его попытки подняться, подмигивая игриво Луи и Гарри.  
  
В целом, это слезный день, чересчур полный ахами и поцелуями. Они ни за что не променяют его на что-то другое.  
  


***

  
  
Как только проходит год брака, их жизнь, наконец, выстраивается в обычный, но, тем не менее, счастливый ритм жизни, намекая на прибавление. Все начинается, когда они смотрят кино, свернувшись на диване, набивая свои рты попкорном вперемешку с зефиром и М&Mʼs. Парни начинают говорить про «что, если бы у них был ребенок?» который приводит разговору о том, что они были бы лучшими отцами в мире.  
  
Когда они ходят по магазинам вместе в выходные, как-то продуктовый отдел превращается в детский, который затем превращается в постельный, который затем перетекает в игрушечный, который оборачивается для них проведением всего дня в одном магазине, обсуждая, какой они видят детскую для ребенка, которого у них нет.  
  
Так, внезапно, веб-сайты на ноутбуках постепенно заполняются всевозможными детскими ссылками, намекая в своей истории браузера и даже в их сонных разговорах после секса на маленькое чудо.  
  
— Если у нас будет ребенок, то ты должен научиться сохранять спокойствие, жеребец.  
  
— О, я уверен, ты найдешь способ, как меня приручить.  
  


***

  
  
Луи арендует автомобиль в течение двух дней для путешествия в самый ближайший из приютов. Они заполняют бесчисленное количество документов с директором, рассказывая о себе вместе и по отдельности. Впоследствии, их информацию отсылают на проверку, где потом можно будет понять, подходят ли они как кандидаты в приемные родители или нет.  
  
Директор, кажется, думает, что все будет хорошо, и хотя им придется ждать три месяца, чтобы узнать наверняка, подходят ли они, она позволяет им просматривать детские файлы, чтобы понять, выразят ли они вообще кому-нибудь конкретную симпатию.  
  
Они счастливо исполняют данную волю, главным образом просто просматривая фотографии и возрасты, ожидая того самого заветного чувства.  
  
Вот когда, в очередной день, они находят файл маленькой девочки по имени Чарли. Ей только что исполнилось три годика, ее родители погибли в автокатастрофе из—за пьяного водителя, когда ей было всего чуть больше года. У нее не было больше никаких родственников, которые были бы в состоянии заботиться о ней, вот из-за чего она была добавлена в систему. Она была удочерена двумя различными семьями, но маленькая девочка просто, казалось, не соответствовала им. Таким образом, она снова вернулась под опеку детского дома, ожидая своего часа.  
  
Маленькая девочка очаровательна. У нее огромные голубые глаза и длинные, длинные ресницы, и, о да, большие розовые губки, пухлые щечки и ямочки на щеках как у приемного папочки. Ее волосы светлые и вьются на концах, в ее аквамариновых глазах тот самый непередаваемый трепетный страх, который был у Гарри, когда Луи впервые встретил его. Кудрявый, не раздумывая, приседает перед ней, берет ее на ручки и тихо произносит: «Это она, Лу».  
  
Это заставляет директора приюта улыбнуться, слезы на ее глазах появляются, когда она подслушивает разговор Гарри и Луи о том, как бы они украсили ее комнату, если бы могли ее забрать к себе. Через пару недель им сообщают, что они могут официально познакомиться со своей маленькой принцессой.  
  
Неделя пролетает как один миг, и за день до встречи Гарри и Луи берут подарочную коробку из пекарни, заполняя ее угощениями для Чарли, не совсем уверенные, что из этого всего придется ей по душе, но зная, что она в любом случае поделится ими с другими малышами.  
  
Поездка в приют проходит в молчании, но крепкое сжатие руки друг друга придает им уверенность в чем-то прекрасном и светлом.  
  
Когда они добираются до места, директор приюта отводит их в один из конференц-залов, который, на удивление, оказывается маленьким и простым, с большим окном с видом на детский сад и небольшим круглым столиком с бумагой и карандашами. Они садятся в крошечные кресла рядом друг с другом, держа руки поверх стола, нервно подрагивая коленями в ожидании прихода своей девочки.  
  
Когда Чарли появляется в дверях, она застенчиво прячется за ногу директора, тихо бормоча себе что-то под нос. Она ведет себя так, пока не замечает их, смотря на своих будущих родителей широко горящими глазами: «Вы не говорили мне, что у меня будет два папы!»  
  
Директор оставляет их в покое на некоторое время, позволяя им узнать друг друга получше. Чарли — большие глаза, маленькие кудри и широкая улыбка с пропавшим без вести передним зубиком. Она с удовольствием беседует с ними обоими, попутно раскрашивая раскраску, держа в маленьком кулачке розовый карандаш.  
  
Принцесса рассказывает им, что у нее большое сердце и развязное чувство юмора, и что ей нужен хороший дом и любящая семья, в которой ей будет комфортно. Гарри и Луи оба понимают, что они могут предложить ей это.  
  
Они, узнают, что ее любимый фильм «Коты-аристократы», она любит сельдерей и арахисовое масло, и она никогда раньше не пробовала клубничное молоко, но ей кажется, что оно должно быть действительно вкусное, поскольку его получают от розовых коров, а розовые коровы — самые красивые.  
  
Они не могут дождаться, чтобы назвать ее своей дочерью.  
  
(Это чувство похоже на то, когда ты находишь того человека, который будет с тобой навсегда, длиною во всю жизнь).  
  
Это происходит днем, когда Гарри разбирает письма. Его супруг выходит буквально на десять минут, чтобы арендовать машину, на которой они смогут забрать Чарли и привезти ее в новый дом.  
  
Гарри меланхолично сортирует почту, небольшой зевок срывается с его губ, когда он видит обратный адрес, которого он никогда не видел.  
  
Это из тюрьмы.  
  
Исходный адрес, который был у его мамы, зачеркнут и изменен на его прежний, и у письма указано его старое имя— Гарри Стайлс — хотя он официально теперь Гарри Томлинсон.  
  
Парень хмурит брови, осторожно открывая конверт .  
  
Внутри мелькает знакомый почерк.  
  
 _Дорогой Гарри,  
  
Пожалуйста, прочитай это письмо.  
  
Я пишу тебе из тюрьмы. После того, как я причинил боль своему парню, чего я никогда не делал прежде, он пошел в полицию. Все в то время было таким новым, но также и очень расплывчатым, и в ночь, прошедшую с даты суда, подробности которого не оговариваются, все, что я понял — что я был приговорен к трем годам тюремного заключения, возможно, с испытательным сроком.  
  
Я здесь уже почти год. Долгий год, полный обширной терапии в умении владеть собой и других психиатрических и умственных деловых отношениях, и я могу честно сказать, это был ад для меня. Не потому, что я сижу взаперти, тем не менее, но и потому, что я был вынужден смириться с теми ужасными вещами, что я тебе сделал. Даже другие заключенные не дают мне пощады, систематично избивают меня с тех пор, как узнали, что я творил с тобой.  
  
Я знаю, что извинениями не исправить все ужасное дерьмо, через которое я заставил тебя пройти, но я чертовски хочу, чтобы ты постарался. Я сделал эти отвратительные вещи людям, которые когда-либо действительно заботились обо мне, и знание этого ранит меня больше, чем что-либо другое. Если бы я мог забрать все это обратно, Бог знает, я был так и поступил, но я не могу, и все, что я действительно могу предложить тебе — это письмо.  
  
Я не жду прощения, на самом деле, я не ожидаю вообще ничего. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что кто-то наконец-то доставил меня в место, где мне принадлежит быть, и что я получаю помощь за то, что я такое чудовище. На мой взгляд, я вижу в этом уверенность, и я надеюсь, что ты тоже видишь это именно так. Может быть, уверенность в том, что я, наконец, получил то, что заслужил, я не совсем уверен. Я просто знаю, что я собираюсь быть здесь некоторое время, что я заслуживаю быть здесь гораздо дольше, и что пока я здесь, мне нужно хотя бы попытаться что-то починить, а не ломать еще больше.  
  
Я не очень жду от тебя ответа, но было бы приятно знать, что ты хотя бы получил это письмо.  
  
Никто не знает, куда ты отправился после того, как оставил меня. Это, вероятно, было к лучшему. Я очень рад, что ты ушел._  
  


***

  
  
Сердце Гарри бешено бьется, пальцы хаотично сжимают белый лист.  
  
Неожиданно снизу раздается знакомый голос Луи.  
  
— Гарри, любимый, я дома!  
  
Каждый раз, когда Луи произносил его имя, оно звучало безопасно — и это до сих пор так.  
  
— Спусти наши сумки вниз, дорогой, — говорит ему Гарри, улыбаясь, когда тот идет ему навстречу.  
  
— Да, да, — шепчет ему в ответ Луи, целуя Гарри в щеку. — Скоро вернусь.  
  
Когда Луи поднимается по лестнице вверх, Гарри быстро достает листок бумаги из-под прилавка и один из конвертов. Он пишет точно по центру:  
  


_Я нашел свое миролюбие. Надеюсь, ты тоже найдешь._

 

-H

  
  
Он складывает аккуратно лист и засовывает его внутрь, дублируя адрес тюрьмы Маркс, оставляя обратный пустым. Гарри слышит, как Луи спускается по лестнице, насвистывая веселую мелодию — он улыбается, быстро заклеивая конверт.  
  
— Что это, малыш? — спрашивает Луи, перекидывая сумку через плечо.  
  
— Это? — бормочет Гарри, улыбаясь, замечая, что тот держит в руках мультик «Коты-аристократы», — _это ничего_.  
  
Скомкав письмо от Марка, он выбрасывает его в урну.  
  


~КОНЕЦ~


End file.
